The use of powered devices, such as portable or mobile electronic devices, are becoming more and more common place. However these devices typically require a wired charger and power source which may be cumbersome, inflexible, and inconvenient. Wireless power transmission (WPT) can displace current cable based power distribution systems.
Wireless power transfer technologies are particularly critical, to military and defense applications in light of the increased use of critical portable electronics on the battlefield and the advent of distributed wireless sensors. For example, warfighters on single-day missions may carry anywhere from five to ten pounds of batteries of various form factors to maintain functionality of critical gear. For space applications, wireless power transfer capabilities becomes even more important for powering constellations of satellites while saving weight and allowing for fractionated architectures.